Twin Brother
by Nyx nova
Summary: A continuation to the anime. When Emma got a call from Rintaro and found out that her childhood best friend, Naoki(OC) was going to be staying in the Aasahina residence, she was really excited but became unhappy over how he still treats her like his sister. After all, he was the only boy she's ever loved.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction. I hope you like it**

"Ema can I come over?" Said the boy, "My parents won't be back tonight as usual." With that he jumped from his balcony into the balcony of the adjacent house.

" Be careful!" Said 7 year old Ema, looking worried. "It's alright." he said with a smile. They both grinned at each other. It was obvious that they had done this, plenty of times before.

" Chii who was that?!" Asked Julie, as he put his head through the window, alarm written all over his face. "It's just me Julie!" Said the boy. Julie heaved a sigh of relief before jumping onto the boy's shoulder. " Whoa! Is it me or have you gotten bigger?" Said the boy smiling.

" By the way, isn't Uncle back yet? "

"Rintaro won't be back till next week." Answered Julie. Both the children looked at each other without saying a word. They felt that they had had this conversation before.

Just then Ema came up with an idea, " Hey! Why don't you sleepover tonight? ... I mean... if it's okay with you?" " What do you mean?! Of Course I'm okay with it !" He said. " Really? " asked Ema, now smiling. " Yeah! After all we're 'Siblings' remember?"

" Siblings... " Ema repeated quietly. Soon the entire scene shifted and everything went dark.

"Chii... Wake up! " Ema opened her eyes. It was morning in the Asahina residence . "Chii... You have to hurry, it's your first day of college!" Said Julie excitedly.

But Ema didn't hear him. She was still reminiscing over her dream. " Chii ... What's wrong?"

" Siblings..." Said Ema " He was the last person I wanted for a sibling.."


	2. Chapter 2

Ema got ready and went down stairs for breakfast. "Good morning!" Said Ukyo. "Good morning..." Ema muttered. She was still lost in thought about her dream. " What's wrong?" Asked Ukyo " It's your first day of college but you don't seem that excited." Ema shook her head "Oh, It's nothing." She decided it was best to forget what happened.

" Onee-chan, is it your first day today? Good luck!" Said Wataru. " Thank you Wataru! You should tell that to Yusuke too, okay?" "Speaking of which, why hasn't Yusuke come down yet?" Asked Ukyo.

" Well... Leave it to Yusuke to be late on the very first day." It was Tsubaki. The twins had come to eat breakfast.

" Hey! It's not like I mess up all the time!" It was Yusuke. "ACHOO!" "Are you okay Yusuke?" Asked Ema. "You don't look so good."

" I'm fine! It's just a little cold today, that's all." Answered Yusuke wiping his nose with a tissue.

Azusa sighed " Anyway, If you see Subaru, ask him how he's been, okay?" Yusuke and Ema stood silently, It hadn't been long since Subaru decided to leave the Asahina residence.

Wataru broke the awkward silence, " You know what? This is a message from Fu-tan!" He showed her a text message from Fuuto. " _**Good luck on your first day. You know...I'm gonna be pretty lonely at school without you. But let's play together in your room sometime,okay? ;) and send my regards to the idiot next to you too.**_ "

"ACHOO!" Yusuke sneezed.

Ema was standing in front of gate. She took took a deep breath. Her college life was about to start. Ema couldn't help but smile. Yusuke cleared his throat, "Umm... So.. should we get a move on?"

After the investiture ceremony was over, Yusuke and Ema made it to their classrooms and took their seats. The teacher,a middle aged man named Rei Okada came up to the front and introduced himself. He was tall and looked a bit rough with dark blue hair and a serious expression on his face.

Just when he was about to finish reading out the general instructions, the door slid open. " Sorry I'm late.." The boy answered in a flat tone "

I couldn't attend the investiture ceremony for certain reasons." He didn't sound that apologetic at all. Okada-sensei felt a little annoyed, but when he saw him he looked surprised. He quickly changed his tone, " Ah..Yes the principal had already informed me about you Mr.? "Arai , Naoki Arai " the guy answered casually .

It seemed like they were having this formal conversation but Ema felt that the teacher and student knew each other.

The moment the guy said his second name out loud, all the other students began to whisper to themselves. Ema felt confused, "Arai... Where have I heard that name before."

The guy stood in front of the whole class. " I have this strange feeling like I've seen this guy before.." Yusuke thought aloud. " What about you-" He turned to Ema, but stopped himself when he saw her expression. Ema looked completely shocked, almost as if she was seeing a ghost from her past.

Yusuke quickly glanced at the guy again. He was as tall as him and had the same build as Fuuto. He had messy brown short hair and brown eyes . He wore rimmed glasses and had a ' bored ' look in his eyes. He didn't seem to have a cold personality, but something about him was just 'unsettling'.

Those brown eyes and hair... why did he seem so familiar?

He looked around and realised that everyone was staring. He then realised that the guy had a very pretty face, like that of a model's. The bored expression and his bed head couldn't change that fact. Yusuke also felt a sort of 'Presence' from him. The sort of presence that an idol life Fuuto or a sports star like Subaru would have.

Yusuke sighed. The new guy reminded him way too much of his 'talented' brothers. The guy took his seat in front of them. He didn't seem to mind all the whispering but didn't make direct eye contact with anyone but the sensei.

" What's going on? What's with this guy?!" Yusuke whispered a lttle too loud. The guy instantly looked back at him, this time with a cold look in his eyes. Yusuke felt a shiver run down his spine. The guy quickly changed back. Yusuke felt spooked. He looked at Ema.

Ema felt spooked too, but for a different reason.

After the first class was over and all the students had scattered, Ema saw the new boy speaking with the teacher. The Okada-Sensei had a smug expression on his face, " Looks like the little master's gonna be home alone for a while." He said. " Are you sure you're gonna be okay?".

" What do you mean?! Of course I'm gonna be okay!" He answered with a cheery tone that surprised Ema. But then she realised that his reply sounded way too familiar. She had a strange uncomfortable feeling from the moment she saw him. She wanted to ask him about it herself. But she decided to shake the feeling off.

" Your father told me look out for you" said the . Ema snapped out of it and saw that they were still talking. " But you bet I was surprised to see that you actually made it!"

" Yeah... It's 'cause I made a promise."

"Are you really gonna be okay?" This time Okada-Sensei asked with more concern in his voice, " You're father's gonna be away for long time. You know what I mean, the last time you-"

"I'll be fine!" He cut him off. The boy smiled, trying to keep the situation light, "Besides, it's not like I'm gonna be alone! I'll be staying over at my dad's friend's house." He said.

Sensei signed and then he noticed Ema. " Can I help you with something? Miss... Aasahina right?" He asked. " No.. It's umm... I-" she stammered. Just then, the boy looked back at her, this time with the same old expression. He looked right through her like he didn't even know her. Ema felt a sharp pain in her chest, "It's nothing." She said and quickly walked away.

Without even realising, she felt tears fill her eyes. " It's not him." She thought to herself, " He would've recognised me if he saw me... Even if my name changed."

It was lunch break and Yusuke was still thinking about the the events that happened that day. "Naoki Arai... Naoki...Arai... Argh.. Where have I heard that name before!" He was racking his brain but still couldn't get anything.

"Hey you know what?!" It was a group of girl chatting at a lunch table. Yusuke wasn't the one to eavesdrop so he slowly moved away. " I heard that the Director Arai's son is studying here!" Yusuke stopped in his tracks. The name 'Arai' just rang in his mind. " I didn't know he had a son." One of the girls said. " I didn't even know he was married!"

Yusuke remembered that time during the investiture ceremony when a tall good looking man walked onstage for an introduction. " I am Hiroto Arai,director of education ."

"That's weird, he didn't look any older than Masa-nii... There's no way he could have a kid my age." He thought, " Well... Even if the new kid was his son, that doesn't explain why his face looked so familiar.." He remembered how Ema reacted when she saw him. " What's with that, though!" He went racking his brain. "ACHOO!" his cold wasn't doing him any good either.

"Oh, you're home early today Masa-nii?" Asked Wataru. "Yes.. There weren't many patients, so I decided to close and come home early today." Answered Masamune. "THAT'S GREAT!" shouted Wataru. " By the way-" it was Ukyo. " Rintaro-san called. He wanted to talk to you." "To me?" Asked Masamune. "About what?"

Ema walked out onto the corridor of the second floor. She decided it was best to forget everything that happened. She looked out through the window and saw Subaru practicing basketball on the outdoor court. He saw her and smiled. Before she could react, she heard a commotion going on downstairs. The students were pointing out to specific spot on the balcony. She ran along the corridor to the place and looked up onto a tree close to the building.

She saw a cat stuck high up on a branch of the tree. It obviously had no idea how to get down. "Is it gonna be okay?" She thought. Just then she saw Naoki climb up to the same branch. "That's dangerous!" She thought.

" It's gonna be okay." Naoki called to the cat. The cat recognised him and immediately jumped into his arms. " Let's get you down now." He carefully climbed down to the branch next to the second floor balcony. But the branch couldn't hold him.

"Be careful!" Yelled Ema. "SNAP" Just before the branch gave way, Naoki made a leap for the balcony where Ema was standing.

Though the distance was quite large, he made the jump seem effortless. He jumped into the balcony and sat down legs folded. He had lost his glasses during the jump. " It's alright!" He smiled, looking up at her. Ema was dazed, not just by his answer but by that familiar warmth that she felt when she caught that smile of his. Now, without his glasses she could clearly see his face - those hazelnut brown eyes and brown hair. But what intrigued her was his expression.

It was nothing like the one he had worn when he first got there. She just stood there, without saying a word.

" What's wrong?" He asked with concern. He looked so much different now. But what pained Ema was how clueless the boy was. She just stood there, looking at him.

"Ema!" It was Yusuke. Subaru was with him. " Are you okay?" Asked Yusuke, " I saw a crowd, so I thought something happened."

" It's fine, nothing happened." She said with a forced smile. " Em-a?" Asked Naoki. But before he could say anything the teacher came up and hit him on the head. "Ow.."

" You know, when I told you to keep a low profile, this wasn't what I meant." He said. " I'm sorry Okada-sensei, I was just trying to save Maron here. You know she's hopeless with heights." Just then the cat looked up reacting to its named, and meowed."

Okada-sensei sighed(again). " Okay people, show's over! Get a move on! " He yelled to the crowd to get the students to scatter.

"Well.. I think you guys should head home too." He told Ema. Subaru led his two siblings down, leaving behind a very confused looking Naoki with a cat behind. " Ema.." He repeated the name to himself.

After a small talk, Subaru told the two to return home. " It's getting late. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow if you have any questions." With that he left. Yusuke and Ema walked back home but along the way, Ema didn't say a word. Yusuke kept glancing at her looking worried.

" We're back!" Yusuke announced as they walked into the Aasahina residence. "Ah.. Onai-chan's back!" Wataru ran up and hugged her. " How was first day, you two?" Asked Azusa. Masamune, Kaname, and the twins were all in the living room.

" It was great." Ema answered immediately, which made Azusa wonder. " Chii-chan, You're here?" It was Louis with Julie on his shoulder. Ukyo was with him. " I wanted to tell you that Rintaro-San called."

"Papa did?" Answered Ema, finally with some form of emotion. She went to the front room and called Rintaro. " Papa did you want to tell me something?" She asked.

" Ah.. Ema, there's something I forgot to tell you. My friend's gonna be leaving the country for business so no there's no one to look after his son who can't live alone for... medical reasons. So I talked to Masamune to let him stay Aasahina residence for a few months."

" I see." Answered Ema " But that's not all I wanted to tell you. You see Ema, his son's actually someone you know." He said. Ema was confused, "Someone I know?"

"DING DONG!" The bell rang. " Just a minute, Papa." She opened the door, " This is the Asahina residence. How can I help- " she stopped herself. Outside stood Naoki Arai dragging a suitcase with one hand and clutching a piece of paper in the other.

" Hello, I'm Rintaro-san's-" he looked at Ema. This time his brown hair was less messy and he wasn't wearing glasses. Ema's heart beat fast. " Ema..." He said quietly. Ema flinched. It was the first time she heard him say her name.

But the moment she reacted, Naoki flashed a joyful smile, like that of a little boy. He looked like Wataru when he was happy. "Ema!" He dropped everything and hugged her. Ema felt flustered; and confused.

"Chii-chan, what's wrong?" It was Louis. Julie saw what happened. " Chii, who's that?! What's he doing to you?!" Hissed Julie, ready to attack. " it's just me Julie!" Said Naoki smiling. Julie couldn't believe his eyes. But quickly jumped Naoki's shoulder. "Whoa! Is it me or have you gotten bigger?" He smiled as Julie hugged his face. " Where have you been all these years?!" Cried Julie.

Ema finally put the pieces together, " Nao-kun?!" The boy grinned, just like how he he'd done those 10 years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

 **I used the name 'Masamune' instead of 'Masaomi' in the last chapter and so I've corrected it now. Sorry about that. Please enjoy!**

"So let me get this straight.." Said Yuusuke, " The mysterious kid from college was actually your childhood friend all this time?"

"Yes..." Answered Emma. She glanced nervously at Naoki who was happily playing around with Julie, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"And YOU.." Yuusuke continued, "You were asked by Rintaro-san to let him stay here, and you said yes?!"

"Yesss..." Said Masaomi. He obviously felt guilty on not telling them about it. "I couldn't really say 'no'..."

"But still..." Said Yuusuke, " I can't accept this!"

"Will you give it a rest?" It was Tsubaki, "How come you're the only one who always starts a tantrum about these thing?" Although he said that, he didn't seem too thrilled about the fact that some random guy (especially someone who was close to Emma) would be staying with them.

"So... How long are you going to be staying here?" Asked Ukyo, sensing that the conversation was heading in an awkward direction, especially since the person involved wasn't paying any attention.

"Until my dad gets back, I guess? So that would be... 2 months?"

Everyone stood silently. None of the brothers felt thrilled about it. Just then, someone broke the silence, "Ne, Onee-chan..." it was Wataru, "Who's that?"

" Nice to meet you! My name is Naoki Arai, I'm Emma's childhood friend." Said Naoki cheerily. " Childhood... friend?" Wataru seemed confused.

"So this is your little brother, huh?" Said Naoki to Emma, "How nice... You'd always wanted to have brothers." He smiled at her.

Emma instantly felt happy. It was the same innocent smile he used to console her when she was alone and when Rintaro wasn't at home. " He hasn't changed a bit..." She thought to herself. But then again she had a lot of questions.

A part of her felt that it was the same boy next door, who used to sleep over at her house whenever their parents were away; the same boy who Julie loved and was protective of, almost as much as he was for her; the same boy who she was once so close with that people used to mistake them for twins.

But another part of her just... had way too many questions.

"Anyway, please make yourself at home." It was Masaomi. He handed Naoki a piece of paper. " So... I'm staying in the third floor, huh?"

"Emma, could you show him his room, please?" Asked Masaomi. " Umm... Okay, Nao-kun follow me."

The other brothers kept glaring as Naoki followed Emma. Once they were gone, " Ne, is it me..." Said Wataru, "Or does that Onii-chan look a lot like Onee-chan?"

"This is it." Said Emma, "This is your room." She wanted to talk to him about a lot of things; like how he's been all these years and why he moved away without saying a word, 10 years ago. But she didn't find the courage to start a conversation. Just then, Julie helped her to it, " So where have you been all these years? And why did you leave without saying goodbye?" He asked.

Emma remembered that day. Even Rintaro didn't tell her the reason why, even though he was friends with Naoki's suddenly realised something. " Nao-kun, why's your second name 'Arai' instead of 'Chithanda'?" She knew that the name 'Arai' wasn't his mother's maiden name either.

Naoki's smile faded. He averted his gaze. He looked so upset that Emma started to regret asking him that question. "It's nothing..." He finally forced himself to grin,"A lot has happened... And I was adopted by my dad. You would have seen him today, he's Hiroto Arai, Director of Education. He's a friend of Uncle Rintaro."

Emma remembered him as the young good looking man who spoke in the ceremony. "That explains a lot." She thought. But he didn't tell her about his parents.

Emma knew that it was a hard topic for him. As far as she could remember, his parents were 'never' there. At least she had Rintaro who always tried to be there for her on special occasions, while Naoki never even had his parents around on his birthday. All he would get was a card and a package.

"It's fine..." She remembered him saying that as he forced himself to grin. It was Naoki's 10th birthday, the last birthday they celebrated together before he left. His parents had promised to be there but they never showed up.

"It's nothing..." He had said then just like how he did now. But Emma knew how much he had looked forward to that day. She knew that he had yearned for family much more than she did.

"Anyway, where's your room?" Asked Naoki, immediately changing the topic. "Room 7 on the fourth floor." Answered Emma.

Naoki thought for a second and then flashed her a big smile, "Okay!"

Emma felt heart beating fast. It was the same smile that made her fall in love with him all those years ago. And it seemed like nothing had changed at all.

" I'll come to your room later tonight, okay?" Said Naoki. "Ehh?! Why?" Asked Emma whose face started turning red. " 'Cause you still have a lot you want to ask me, right?" Answered Naoki, completely clueless.

" But..." Said Emma. " Come on... I used to sleep in your room all the time when we were kids, remember?"

" Yeah... But, are you really okay with it?" Asked Emma, as she tried to hide her embarrassment. " Of course I'm okay with it! We're 'Siblings' after all."

"Siblings..." Emma's mind went blank. She was right- nothing had changed at all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Emma... what's wrong?" Asked Naoki. "Chii..." Julie seemed worried.

"It's nothing... " said Emma without looking at Naoki.

" Good night Nao-kun. Let's go Julie."

With that she quickly walked away leaving behind a confused looking Naoki.

"Chii what's wrong? Aren't you happy that Nao's back?" Asked Julie.

"I am... It's just that I don't know if I should be happy that he's still the same old Nao-kun or should be sad that he's the SAME old Nao-kun, still oblivious..."

"Chii... Your feelings haven't changed, have they?" Julie knew how Emma felt about Naoki. Even though he was a little sad about it, to him Naoki was just as important as Emma.

"Chii... I think you should give him some time."

...

Yuusuke plopped himself on his bed, "So that guy was Emma's friend, huh?"

"Okay... that explains a lot... Wait a minute! That doesn't explain anything!"

" It doesn't explain why he looked so familiar! Oh wait..." He remembered what Wataru said about Naoki looking a lot like Emma.

" And if his second name is Arai does that mean he's the Director's kid?" He was now standing on the bed. " Arghhh! I don't get it at all!" He was racking his brain (again),asking the same questions everyone else was asking.

...

Ukyo was making dinner when Masaomi walked in. "I just wanted to tell you about about Arai-kun's eating habits." He said as he handed Ukyo a small piece of paper.

" Alright." He said. Tsubaki and Azusa were on the sofa.

"MASA NI! " Spoke an irritated Tsubaki while clicking his tongue,

"Why the hell did you let this kid live here,this isn't a hotel you know ?"

Tsubaki was already annoyed about how Emma had turned a shade red when that guy hugged her.

"You know he could have stayed at the dorm or something."

"As far as I've heard he's the Directors son, and I'm pretty sure its not a problem for him to be able stay even in teachers quarters." said Azusa.

"Its not about that..." said Masaomi. "Rintarou personally asked me to let him stay with us... you see he has a health issue"

"Then what about his other relatives?" asked Ukyo.

"He doesnt have any" answered Masaomi.

"But still..." pouted Tsubaki.

"Are you really gonna let another hormonal crazed teenager live in this house filled with men, Yuusuke and one girl?" asked Tsubaki with a questioning look on his face.

"Tsubaki... I'm pretty sure he's not like that. Rintarou-san told me that they were childhood friends." said Masaomi.

"Besides... having him and Ema together was one of the conditions made by Rintarou-san."

"Why?" asked all the brothers with a confused look on their faces.

"Its a long story." sighed Masaomi.

...

Emma feel flat on her bed. She informed Masaomi that she wasn't feeling like having dinner.

"Chii..." said a worried looking Juli. Emma didn't reply. She was still feeling uneasy about everything.

Suddenly she heard some strange noise coming out of the balcony.

So Emma got up and went to the balcony

When she looked down she saw a grinning Naoki.

"Nao-kun what are you-?"

"My room is exactly below yours." Answered Naoki.

"I couldn't help but pay a visit for old times sake." with that being said he jumped into the balcony.

"Aren't you going for dinner?" asked Emma.

"I still haven't finished unpacking so I just thought I'd have dinner here with you." said Naoki pulling out two cups of instant noodles.

"Come on let's watch a movie!" Said Nao-kun, all excited.

Emma and Julie just couldn't help but smile.

 **Many years ago in Emma's old house-**

A seven year old Naoki showed up one night with 2 cups of instant noodles. "Emma let's eat dinner and watch a movie together!"

20 minutes later both of them (along with Julie) were huddled up together under a blanket watching a movie while eating noodles.

Nao-kun always loved watching movies. He always watched with Emma 'cause he hated watching them alone.

"This is so cool!" Said a very hyper-looking Nao-kun. "I wanna make a movie someday!" He said. " Maybe I'll become a movie director!"

Kid Emma thought about it and smiled, "Yeah... I think you'll make a really good one too."

"I know right!" Said a very happy looking Nao-kun.

Back in present time-

"Emma... I'm not bothering you or anything right?" Asked Naoki.

"What? No! " answered Emma, "What made you think that?"

"No it's just that you've been spacing out alot and I thought - maybe I was being too pushy... I mean _it has been more that 10 year since we've seen eachother..._ "

Emma felt bad, she didn't want Nao-kun to suddenly start keeping some distance between them. She didn't want that at all.

"It's not about you at all Nao-kun." She said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Oh.. if that's the case, then okay!" He said smiling. He has _the_ cutest smile...

They choose a movie and sit on the bed to watch.

Emma looked at Naoki. "Nao-kun... about your parents-"

Before she could ask anything Naoki answered," My parents divorced..." He said without taking his eyes of the screen. " But please just leave it at that." He looked very hurt.

Emma was surprised. She never expected him to tell her about his parents. But she was even more shocked with his expression.

She had never seen him upset. Nao-kun was very good at hiding his emotions and acting like he was fine, when Emma knew he wasn't.

Now she regretted asking him in the first place. She didn't realise until how much she'd gotten used to Nao-kun smiling all the time, that now it just felt... wrong.

"Nao-kun about that cat you saved today..." she said trying to change the topic.

" That's Maron... I've been taking care of her since she was a kitten... She's kind of like the campus cat." He said now smiling. Emma felt relieved.

 _Yes... this kid smiles a lot_

"I used to hang around on campus most of the time when I was younger."

"Is that even allowed?" Asked Emma. Naoki just grinned. _Of course._

"That's also why I get along with most of the professors there and also because of my dad."

Said Naoki.

"So that's why Okada-sensei seemed to know you when you were late today... Why were you late though?" Asked Emma.

"I came back from my part time job super late yesterday... I didn't even have time to pack properly before coming here." Answered Nao-kun.

"The Director's son has a part time job?" Teased Emma.

"Why not? It's a really cool part time job." Said Naoki.

Emma's phone beeped. She opened it. It was a text from Fuuto.

" _ **Got an acting gig. Need you to pick up few rental movies. Let's watch them at your room tomorrow ok? ;)"**_

 _..._

 _DING DONG._ "I'll get it." Said Yuusuke who was already tired with all the 'thinking' he was doing.

Yuusuke opened the door to see his least favourite brother standing there with an annoyed look on his face.

" I can't believe the first face I'm forced to see is yours." Said Fuuto.

Before Yuusuke could say anything, Ukyo appeared, " Welcome back Fuuto. I heard about the audition from Masa-nii."

"Yeah..." said Fuuto as he walked into the living room where the other brothers were sitting.

"Welcome back Fuuto." Said Masaomi, "And congratulations on getting selected to star in that new drama."

"What? You're gonna be acting?" Asked Yuusuke.

" Yes it seems like he auditioned for the main role but got the second main role instead." Said a smug looking Tsubaki.

"So who got the main role?" Asked Azusa.

"The producers wanted a more 'talented' and _experienced_ young actor-" said Fuuto.

He seemed unimpressed but Masaomi could feel the slight irritation in his voice.

" So they chose this person, he debuted as a proper actor a year ago and became a big deal. I heard he was also a child actor."

He took out his phone and showed them a picture. Masaomi took the phone looked suprised, " But this is-"

"What is it Masa-nii?" asked Azusa. Masaomi turned the cell phone screen so the others could see.

Everyone other than Fuuto froze when they saw it. "What's wrong with you guys?" asked Fuuto.

They were just staring at the picture Masaomi was holding- a picture of Naoki Arai.


End file.
